


Leftover Feelings

by RoseBoy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBoy/pseuds/RoseBoy
Summary: A...fan-song?...for "Trollhunters" to the tune of the beautiful song "Something Entirely New" from "Steven Universe".





	Leftover Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mention that I completely love the show "Steven Universe"? Because I do. Immensely. I also love the Netflix show "Trollhunters" and I would totally rant about how I'm so frustrated about how the show ended (A CLIFFHANGER?! Really, Netflix? You end the season like that, and then put it on hiatus?!), but that's not what you're here to see - er, read - huh? So this little baby was born out of my adoration of the song "Something Entirely New" from "Steven Universe", and my anger at having to wait such a long time for Season 2 of "Trollhunters".
> 
> This song/parody/whatever-it-is should be sung to the tune of "Something Entirely New". This is set after Season 1 of "Trollhunters"
> 
> Oh! And every different 'paragraph' is a different person's perspective from the show. You get a cookie if you guess them all correctly! (Or at least a written pat-on-the-back from me!)

Why did you go?  
Why did you leave?  
I thought that together  
We made a great team.

And you did it alone  
And then threw out the key  
I know that you promised  
But you promised with me…

Oh, I...feel like I missed somethin'.  
So, I...what ever happened to my son?

And if you return -  
NO, STOP THAT!  
...we'll walk shoulder to shoulder.

Don't you see that  
You might not come back  
Master, please remember!

Didn't you know?  
Didn't you see?  
We all miss you.

We'll fight on together.

**Author's Note:**

> All rights to both shows belong to Cartoon Network and Netflix, or something.


End file.
